The present application relates generally to the field of seating systems for use in passenger vehicles. This application relates specifically to the construction of a tube recliner mechanism for use in conjunction with a seat structural system to provide adjustability of the seat-back of a seat system and to provide adequate strength to meet all federal and customer requirements.
Seating systems have used many different methods to achieve the combination of adjustability in the form of a reclining seat-back and strength to properly protect the occupant during a vehicle dynamic impact event. Recliner mechanisms have been coupled with the structural components of the seating systems in single sided (i.e., one recliner per occupant) or dual sided (i.e., two recliners per occupant) applications. Recliner mechanisms have used methods of continuous engagement of the internal locking mechanism, such as a planetary gear system or a linear screw mechanism, to achieve these goals. Additionally, recliner mechanisms have used methods of discontinuous engagement of the internal locking mechanism, such as pawl and sector, or rotary recliner mechanisms. These recliner mechanisms have been separate from the other structural components of the seating system and have been connected to the other structural components through the use of bolts, rivets, and welding. It has become commonplace to weld recliner mechanisms to the structural components of the seat system.
It would be advantageous if the recliner mechanism was protected from entry of foreign matter and from contact of the other seating components that could interfere with the function of the recliner mechanism. It is also advantageous to have a recliner mechanism with low operation friction and reduced looseness. Looseness in recliner mechanisms lead to complaints in the level of perceived quality as well as noise related issues. It would also be advantageous to join the recliner mechanism to the structural components without the use of welding, bolts or rivets. Welding of recliner mechanisms can cause undesired function by deforming precision components or could cause other problems resulting from weld expulsion during the process. Bolts and rivets add additional mass and cost to the system and their use should be avoided if possible.